Usuario discusión:Starceus
Bienvenido!!!! Veo que has estado poniendo cosas como "Deberian ponerlo en video" en algunas paginas como el tutorial de sprites o los codigos de Unlz GBA, te respondo con que los usuarios que hicieron esos articulos ya se fueron. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 15:45 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Muy bien Haz partido con el pie derecho en la wiki, ya haz creado varios Fakemons ^^. Saludos Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 20:19 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Por tu Chinair y Seamos amigos Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 16:51 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Soy (con voz ronca) Ultimate Diamantino, ya conoces a mi discipulo ChrisYeah, soy el creador de Pokemon Diamante y tambien obtuve el trofeo al Usuario mas activo. Pero ante todo soy seguidor de Swampert despues de Minun. Ultimate Diamantino 19:32 12 abr 2011 (UTC) PD 1: Seamos amigos PD 2: Quieres aparecer en mi serie ? PD 3: Si tienes dudas pregunta xd Hola te dire 2 cosas bueno 3 xd 1.yo soy de colombia,estamos cerca xddd 2.quieres ser mi amigo? 3. uno de mis pokemon favoritos tambien es swampert El miedo te hace humano..... ....A la hora del patio todo por no ser como todos 20:06 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria ser tu amigo si aceptas me sentire muy feliz.Gracias.Adios Arceus1104 18:10 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hi ¿quieres er mi amigo? te pondre a gyadaros ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 13:11 23 ago 2011 (UTC) hai ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pondre un gyadaros [[Usuario:Dark LUGIA098|'ώαЯ|ɸ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Dark LUGIA098|'habladme de algo ^^']] 10:55 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye De que parte de Venezuela eres?. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Yo soy Zuliano. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 00:41 1 oct 2011 (UTC) No puedo aceptarlo No puedo aceptar el nuevo alien porque si no tendria que volver a hacer la imagen de el usando su ataque y ademas se llama naustro.Elglaceoncreciente. 12:26 15 dic 2011 (UTC) administrador #No tienes ni la mitad de las ediciones necesarias #Lo del fakemon destacado es un problema muy largo de explicar, miralo aqui:Usuario Blog:Darusin/Discusión:Darusin Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:05 3 ene 2012 (UTC) OC Archivo:David_spritee.pngArchivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Ya es tiempo de que me hables Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 23:18 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Claro que me gustaria pero soy nueva en esto y estoy aprendiendo poco a poco xddd me ayudarias? :) Gracias Si ya entendi Gracias x3 Ahora si podre hacer mi Fanfic :) Turky11 00:29 21 ene 2012 (UTC) EASYYYY Abajo del todo de la pagina te sale contacto y ahi envias a wikia un mensaje diciendo que te quieres cambiar de nombre y pones el nombre que quieras pero tienes que tener confirmado tu email de usuario Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 11:34 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Fakemon Archivo:Magihat_sprite.pngespero que te guste :3 Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 21:45 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias Ten de regalo toma my favourite fake Archivo:Wipper.png El mono asesino Archivo:Monkeel.png Al que le tienes que decir algo Archivo:Monkoll.png Y sus mejores amigos Archivo:Monkill.png 20:27 7 feb 2012 (UTC) hola toma:Archivo:chn.png no me preguntes porque te lo doy añademe en tu lista de amigos Archivo:chn.pngholaArchivo:gyu.pngdi algoArchivo:dhg.pngmi serieArchivo:fhg.png 18:18 8 feb 2012 (UTC) el pokemon... pon a poliwrath en tu lista de amigos para representarme Archivo:chn.pngholaArchivo:gyu.pngdi algoArchivo:dhg.pngmi serieArchivo:fhg.png 20:22 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Pues... Porque me gustaba más el otro, y cuando te vote a ti el otro no estaba. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 21:00 8 feb 2012 (UTC) esto Archivo:Pokemon_Diamond_MM.png Psychic-boss70 20:29 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Legendarios - El legendario de tipo luz, que se parezca a Palkia, y el de tipo oscuro parecido al tipo luz. Gracias Gya. Acmcad 17:38 19 mar 2012 (UTC) respuestas #Podras tener 1444 ediciones en la wiki pero llevas solo 662 en paginas, aun te falta mucho #Ok, has a Puffle moderador. Para eso no tienes que preguntarme a mi, solo tienes que mirar si esta activo y tiene 450 ediciones #Lo de persiamon ya lo sabia.... Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:15 26 mar 2012 (UTC) admin Pues hace una hora me dijo por otros medios que odiaba la wiki.... Y ademas tiene que decirmelo el. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 00:42 10 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Gyarados Oye te quisiera hacer una pregunta me podrias hacer un artwork de Archivo:Sprite_de_Jeffry.png no immporta si te demoras porfavor respondeme Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Eevee and Pichu Pals 4EverArchivo:Cara_Pichu_picoreja.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_by_Poke_diamond.pngLitwick te va a Arrastrar al Mundo EspiritualArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_shiny_by_Poke_diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngRalts y Deerling Quieren que Los SigasArchivo:Cara_de_Deerling_by_Poke_Diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Starly.pngStarly y Pidove Mis MensajerosArchivo:Cara_de_Pidove_by_Poke_diamond.png ok Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 00:21 12 may 2012 (UTC) Agradecimiento Muchas gracias y te quedo bien Alex Vale Muchas gracias pero cro que me voy a quedar con el mio Pokemon658 21:08 16 may 2012 (UTC) Oki n.n Pero hacme 1000 flexiones (?) Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 23:41 18 may 2012 (UTC) Sorry No pasas, la ortografía es mala y las historias aburridas Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 13:00 30 may 2012 (UTC) Bueno, te dejo .3. Arceus24274 23:38 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Bienvenido Al continente Aluza n.n tocayo xD Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 17:30 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Se me habia olvidado ._. bueh aqui estaArchivo:Prototipo.png El verde es pasto o pradera, marron montañas y cuevas amarillo arena, etc etc, la liga es el que esta mas arriba y esa agua que vez esta acompañado de cuevas muchas gracias n.n por el gif, aunque preferiria hacerlo yo (pero no tengo el programa) aun asi muchas gracias, de verdad Psychic-boss70 17:44 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Emm Sorry Star, mejora la oortografia y hazlo mas largo Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 21:59 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Oka pero, no entaré disponible todos los días. Solo de lunes a domingo. Trabajo en días feriados y otras celebraciones (hasta en mi cumple)Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 22:19 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola,vi la foto de aluza y creo que no incluiste a mi region Altrevo no es por nada pero es para que no te olvides. Poke.Hero.12¿Cual Es Tu Proxima Conquista? 01:20 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias y idea gracias por el dibujo y la idea esta bien mejor dicho super pero otro dia nos entendemos bien por el chat.ok. Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 02:52 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Enhorabuena --SOLo 18:24 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Nueva Prueba Gran Hermano ¡¡Porfin ha empezado el concurso!! Por ser la primera vez te avisamos de que hay nueva prueba, a partir de ahora estate pendiente a las demas pruebas etc.. ¡¡Saludos 8D!! http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_Oficial_-_Gran_Hermano_2. SOLo ~ moderadores Pues el tiempo me ha enseñado que aumentar los criterios no basta...Pero bueno, si quieres publicalo en el blog de Leo a vewr que dicen los demas usuarios. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:41 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Desde luego Claro que haré LHLC :) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:53 4 jul 2012 (UTC) ¬¬ Este sprite Archivo:Fan_sprite_Turtwig_by_starceus.pnges robado, verdad? Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 15:08 21 jul 2012 (UTC) ¬¬ Nunca has robado? Enserio? Recuerdas tus inicios? Bueno... se que es robado, comparemos tu Sprite con un Mightyena recoloreado con la cabeza de Hondour.... Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 20:26 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Gyara Tio, no te voy a banear ni nada, solo dime de donde lo has sacado..... Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 20:47 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Ya lo e echo Y, puede que me enojara, pero ese era mi antiguo yo, e cambiado, ya no hare eso, pero si no cambias de opinion, lo entendere